1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to sunglasses, and more particularly to lensless safety sunglasses formed entirely of fabric material adapted to reduce glare without impairing vision.
2. Status of Prior Art
Conventional sunglasses are eyeglasses having tinted =or polarizing lenses which protect the eyes of the wearer from the sun's glare. A typical pair of sunglasses includes a rigid frame formed of metal or plastic whose eye openings are each provided with a bezel in which a lens is mounted. Hinged to opposite sides of this frame are temple pieces which go over the ears of the wearer to support the frame adjacent the eyes. The degree of protection depends on the lenses, for darkly tinted lenses afford greater protection than lightly tinted lenses.
Though conventional sunglasses serve to reduce glare, tennis players and other athletes who play outdoors usually elect not to wear sunglasses. The reason athletes may refuse to wear sunglasses even though they are disturbed in the course of play by the sun's glare is because of the safety factor. Should a tennis or other play ball strike the sunglasses, it may shatter the frame or the lenses, with possibly serious consequences.
Another factor which discourages an athlete from wearing sunglasses is that they are easily dislodged from the head of the wearer. All that holds these sunglasses in place are their temple pieces which go over the ears; hence a vigorous head movement in the course of play may cause the sunglasses to fall off the head. Yet another factor which militates against the use of sunglasses is that their transparent plastic or glass lenses are somewhat reflective, depending on the angle of incident light rays. Reflection from these lenses may in some instances impair vision. Still another negative factor is the lenses of conventional sunglasses may become cloudy as a result of mist formed on the surface of the lenses when the wearer is perspiring heavily.
When the sun is so bothersome that a tennis player simply must wear sunglasses, for reasons of safety, he will then wear over the sunglasses, clear sport goggles. But such goggles tend to fog up as a result of perspiration, and then impair the player's vision. Moreover, it may not be comfortable to wear sport goggles over sunglasses.
Inasmuch as lensless safety sunglasses in accordance with the invention include a soft frame formed of fabric sheeting having eye openings therein, which frame is secured to the head of the wearer, to this extent they are similar to a fabric face mask having eye openings. Of prior art interest therefore is the Rudo U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,884 showing a face mask.
And since lensless safety sunglasses in accordance with the invention make use of a fabric scrim as a screen to reduce glare, which scrim creates myriad fine holes, also of prior art interest is the sun screening glasses disclosed in the Smith U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,709. In the Smith patent, the lenses of the sun screening glasses are formed of metal or opaque plastic plates perforated to create a cluster of clolsely-spaced small holes. These holes afford the wearer with some vision while shielding the eyes from direct light or glare.
The Byler U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,885 discloses eyeglasses for post operative cataract patients in which the eye openings in a spectacles frame are covered by a perforated mask to protect the eyes against excessive light.
The LeMay U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,510 shows an optical viewing device for television which is attachable by straps to the head of the viewer. The device is provided with a front window covered by a mesh screen which is said to afford depth enhancement when viewing a TV screen.